


Harry, Crazy and Crazier

by 1Valor1



Series: Uncommon Pairings - Oneshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Female Voldemort (Harry Potter), Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Multi, No Smut, Older Woman/Younger Man, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Valor1/pseuds/1Valor1
Summary: Harry finds himself in a situation where he can end the war, the only problem is the cost.orBellatrix and Elaine (FemVoldemort) capture their prized possession.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Uncommon Pairings - Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108496
Kudos: 45





	Harry, Crazy and Crazier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alpple](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alpple).



> Hello people! This will be the singular oneshot for the month of February, my new schedule (if you aren't on my Discord), currently has one written per month in the final week. 
> 
> Yes, this may seem a bit quick, I do apologize for that too.
> 
> With that said, please feel free to join my Discord to keep up to date and request your own oneshot with premise; this one was requested and outlined by Alpple! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this Harry/Bellatrix/FemRiddle fic.
> 
> As usual, a thanks to my Beta's and Discord Staff - Alec, Alpple, Babo, Champ, O'Neill, Seventh Son, SinisterFox, Tetricaclus and Xevier!

**July 3rd 1995**

**Little Whinging, Surrey**

Harry had exited the local grocer’s with his dinner in hand for the evening and decided to make his way to the local park for a quiet place to eat. Normally he’d have eaten up in his room that they’d so  _ graciously _ provided for him, but the Dursleys were having guests over and had requested he make himself scarce. 

Oh well, he’d thought at the time, at least he’d not be needing to hide away in his room and risk anymore overly energetic House Elves visiting.

He laughed lightly to himself and began making his way down the street while swinging the bag containing sandwich ingredients. It was no Hogwarts feast or anything close to such quality food, but it was more than they’d ever given him before. He still had to figure out a way to thank Hermione for the suggestion she’d given him about converting galleons to pounds - it’d done quite a bit for him already in the few days he’d been back in Little Whinging. 

“Mum please?” A little kid’s voice sounded as a car door opened.

Not paying any attention he kept walking - whatever the kid wanted it wasn’t his place to eavesdrop.

“No darling, I told you already, we’ve not got the money to get dinner and sweets.” An older woman’s voice responded, sounding exasperated and downtrodden. 

That made him stop and turn towards the car. 

Only a singular child, maybe all of eight years old, and her mother were exiting it. From what he could see, there were no others within. 

Harry stepped closer to the two and took in their general appearance; both were far from clean or wearing perfectly kept clothing. A pang of sympathy ran through the boy's body as it decided without his approval to walk straight towards the woman while already reaching for his wallet.

“Ma’am?” He asked while looking at the mother.

She turned towards him with an initial look of wariness, that was until she saw the money he was holding out towards her - it was one-hundred pounds. Almost all he’d brought with him on the trip.

“I couldn’t possibly take this from you young man.” Her voice shook as she pushed his hand gently back towards himself.

He stopped her and pressed it firmly in her outstretched hand, letting it go. “Please, keep it.” 

Harry stepped back from the two and with a smile at them both, began making his way down the street again.

“Wait!”, the woman called out to him, picking up her child and jogging over, “What’s your name? I’d like to know the name of the young man that’s helped feed my daughter for the next week.” 

“I’m Harry Potter.” He simply said back.

She held out her hand and he returned the gesture, shaking the woman’s hand as she replied to him. “Thank you, Harry Potter, I’ll speak of your kindness for years to come.” 

He smiled awkwardly at the woman and for the third time marched on down the road - this time he hadn’t stopped until he was right outside the park.

Seeing as the time was evening, he had not worried about it being packed with children or families, he’d been right not to. Only two people were in it, both young women who seemed to be in their twenties to some degree - both  _ beautiful  _ young women, he added once he could make them out more clearly. 

One was incredibly tall and pale with black hair and a slim, almost athletic figure. She had to be the more dominant one in how she was acting, the other girl didn’t seem to make eye contact with her and only nodded when spoken to.

Speaking of the other girl, she was shorter with paler skin, equally as black hair and an even skinnier figure. He’d known enough about going hungry that he assumed the girl often did too. 

He took in a breath of confidence and entered the park, settling on a bench in the far corner to avoid disturbing the two girls. His desires were ignored when upon his entering, both snapped to him with the taller of the two getting a wicked smile on her face. Not even a second passed when the girl whipped out a wand and shot a flurry of spells at him.

Harry could do nothing but stand still and take them, as regardless of where he moved a spell would impact him. His last thought in life was wonder at how the woman had cast a dozen spells in such a short span of time.

*****

**July 4th 1995**

**Unknown Location**

**Early Morning**

“Wake…, Harry Pot-...” A distorted and feminine sounding voice called to him as his body shook.

He ignored it and closed his eyes, attempting to seek the comfort sleep so often provided.

Whoever had tried waking him gave up he’d assumed when the voice failed to call out a second time - he was partially right. Whichever woman had attempted in rousing him had given up verbally, instead, a stream of ice-cold water shot all over his body. 

It very quickly had the effect whoever had cast it wanted when Harry shot upright.

“Give him his glasses, Bella.” Whichever woman had spoken before spoke again, this time his body being awake enough to register the full sentence.

“Yes, mistress.” Bella, as he now knew the voice to be, answered.

Harry then flinched back when he felt two cold as ice hands sliding the familiar pair of glasses onto his face. He’d not say thank you, not when the two girls had kidnapped him. They very well could be handing him over to Voldemort after her resurrection from that cauldron! 

“Hello, Harry.” It was the unknown woman that greeted him, causing him to turn his head towards her. She was the taller of the two, the one he assumed at the time to be the leader between the two. Whatever her name was, she was seated in a chair sitting primly while smiling brightly at him.

That smile wasn’t filled with kindness either, it was filled with smugness and victory.

“Who are you? Why’d you stun me? What do you want?” Harry wouldn’t fear the two girls that were maybe a decade older than him in appearance.

“He doesn’t know us by appearance Bella, how amusing.” Tall girl, as he’d now be referring to her as, said to the shorter, more gaunt-looking woman.

She laughed a cruel laugh, it coming out botched and odd-sounding followed by speaking in a voice that sounded equally as distorted, “Itty bitty Potter has been neglecting his history.” 

Both women laughed, one sounding the perfect example of a lady while the other sounding anything but. Their differences were staggering to the point that he couldn’t figure out how such a friendship could come to be; not to say that was anything close to the top on his list of growing concerns. 

Eventually, the pair stopped laughing with the taller one looking at Bella, completely ignoring him as she asked the shorter girl a question. “Should we impart the knowledge of who we are unto him?” 

Bella dipped her head and replied in a tone that oozed submissiveness, “Whatever you wish, mistress.” 

That didn’t seem to be the correct reply as the woman seated across from him snarled in annoyance, “I asked for an answer you meek fool!” 

Bella dropped to her knees and began prostrating herself, “Sorry Mistress! Sorry Mistress! Telling him would be smart!” 

The tall girl smiled and looked back at Harry, switching emotions as if they were as simple as a muggle light switch. She then leaned in and grasped his face with one of her hands, ensuring that he looked directly at her.

“I am Lady Voldemort.” 

Harry looked at her, confused with the words that’d just come out and fearing he’d misheard.

“Could you repeat that?”

She smiled widely while the other girl cackled somewhere behind him. The tall girl then leaned in until their faces were separated by mere inches before speaking clearly, “I. Am. Lady. Voldemort.” 

He hadn’t misheard her, no, he had not.

Harry began rapidly trying to free himself while the woman in front of him laughed at his vain attempts, not that it stopped him. 

His heart was racing, his palms were sweaty, his scar was pounding; everything in his being was urging him to flee or fight and neither option was available to him. Once it sunk in there was nothing he could do, a sense of peace overcame him and his resisting stopped. He’d mucked everything up and all for a sandwich at the local grocer’s - Dumbledore would blame himself and his friends would never again see him, all over something so minor.

“Go on then,  _ Voldemort _ , finish me.” He’d not give her the satisfaction of having him beg for his life, no, she’d have to settle for killing him while he stared her down in defiance.

Voldemort cocked her head at him while that infuriatingly wide smile stayed on her face, “You assume I went through the trouble of capturing you to kill you? How naive you are, my sweet Harry.” 

“Do it already! Torturing me will get you nothing!” He’d hazard a guess that his enemies' words meant she planned on taking a sick form of pleasure by inflicting pain on him. Harry hadn’t cracked from the Dursleys, the trials he’d faced at Hogwarts or anything else in life - now would prove no different.

Voldemort shook her head and looked to Bella, “I assume you’re well enough to perform a seal for the oath?” 

“Yes, Mistress,” Bella answered.

“Very good.” Voldemort said while nodding, looking again back to Harry, “You will listen, I will speak, simple enough for you to understand?” 

Harry looked away in response, not wanting to see the admittedly attractive looking woman that’d killed dozens if not more. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Voldemort chuckled to herself, continuing a moment later on what he’d assumed she wished to speak with him about, “I will offer you the chance to put this war almost completely on hold, Harry Potter. That means none of your friends will die, blood-traitors and mudbloods as they may be. In addition, crimes against others in their unfortunate circumstances will also be spared, muggles, however, will not be - should they find themselves in our way. In short, all offensive actions from myself or followers will be ceased. All you need to do is swear an oath, sounds exceedingly generous, wouldn’t you say?” 

Harry looked back at the murderer before him, “Too generous to come from somebody like you,  _ Voldemort _ . What exactly do you plan on getting from this? Do you think I’ll support you after all that you’ve done?” 

She had the gall to laugh at him before responding, “No, no I don’t expect to change your mind in the minutes we’ve been speaking. Nor do I expect to change them in hours, days or months. Perhaps years could do it though.” 

His eyes widened at what she was alluding to; Voldemort couldn’t possibly think that he’d join up with  _ her _ , could she?

“You’re mad.” That was all he said.

“You can’t tal-” Bella immediately spoke up to Voldemort's defence only for Voldemort to raise a hand, effectively silencing the woman.

“Now now, Bella, he doesn’t know any better.” Voldemort said placatingly to the other woman in the room, “Harry. You would be wise to accept this offer, a better one you will never get, I assure you.” 

He shook his head. “No, I’ll never side with you and the lunatics that follow you. I’ve heard of what your side had done in the war prior.” 

Voldemort shook her head, “I will swear within the oath that those close to you will not be harmed for the duration of my lifespan. In addition to that, I will swear that I will refrain from murdering carelessly and will have my followers do the same - that will include other acts such as rape or torturing. Now, will that suffice?” 

“Why offer all of this? What could I possibly have that you want?” Harry knew more had to be at stake if the darkest witch in history was willing to swear off the worst of crimes.

Voldemort stretched towards him a hand and pressed it against his scar. When seeing her do that, he’d braced for pain but no such feeling was present. Moreover, he felt a strange sense of gratification at her touch - based on the look she was giving him, she felt it too.

“Your scar contains a piece of my soul. I realized it when I met you in the graveyard, so you see, I cannot kill you without also killing a portion of myself. Because of that, I was forced to rethink the plans I had for you and during that time, I kept finding myself with the sudden urge to have you at my side. It grew and grew regardless of what I did, which led me to a conclusion; you  _ had _ to be mine… in perpetuity.” 

Harry’s eyes widened at the words she’d just spoken and he nearly spewed sick on the ground between them. It made sense, the flashes of emotions he’d been feeling since the graveyard incident, when Cedric… no. He would not have the accursed thing in him, he would not suffer her presence in perpetuity as she’d claimed.

“Take it out.” His words were spoken far more calmly than he was feeling in the moment of saying them.

“I cannot, nor would I if I could.” Voldemort smiled and patted him on the head, Bella snickering as she’d done so.

Harry refused to listen to the Dark Lady in front of him as he yelled, “Take your bloody soul back! I don’t want it!” 

Voldemort’s hand struck out like a lurking snake and grasped him by the chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes. “Do  _ not  _ raise your voice to me ever again, Harry. I expect civility between us.” 

He looked away and then back towards the emaciated looking Bella off to his side. “Who is she then? If you’re trying to keep me with you forever, why is she here?” 

Bella scowled at him but stayed silent, looking towards Voldemort, the latter of which would answer him in as smug a tone as he’d heard thus far. 

“Ah, I’m not surprised to find you curious about our guest. Bella here is known as Bellatrix Lestrange, formerly Bellatrix Black, cousin to your godfather Sirius. As for what she’s doing here? She’s been my most loyal follower and my lover for some time, once resurrected it was of the utmost importance of mine to free her from Azkaban in where she was kept.” 

Harry gawked at Voldemort for how casually she’d spoken about freeing the woman at his side from one of the most secure places in the world. He’d heard stories of how protected, well guarded and truly dreadful the prison was; yet here Voldemort was saying she’d broken Bellatrix out of the place within weeks of being resurrected.

Voldemort identified the look on his face and relished in it, “Yes, you finally understand how far ahead of you I am. Even that wretch  _ Dumbledore _ for all of his supposed talent would be unable to match such a task,” she ignored the glare he sent her way and continued, “Not only did I free Bella, but all those who were loyal to me were rewarded with their freedom. As were those who would declare themselves loyal to my cause.” 

Hundreds were locked away in Azkaban, Harry knew as much from speaking with Sirius. If what Voldemort was saying proved true, her forces had just grown tremendously, perhaps enough so to take on the Ministry already.

Harry sighed and hung his head, he knew now that the oath which she offered could very well be the only way to preserve the lives of thousands. He only feared the cost of such an oath, especially when considering he’d never before sworn or been party to one. Could she not cheat him or otherwise spin the wording to get whatever she’d wanted from it? 

The thought suddenly struck him to ask why the two women appeared so much younger, it had to be yet another of Voldemort’s machinations. “Why do you both seem so much younger than you should? Sirius told me passingly of Bellatrix Lestrange, she should look older! And you, Voldemort, I saw what you looked like after emerging from the cauldron, it was nothing like this!” 

Voldemort simply laughed, “I tire of you using my moniker, refer to me from here on as Elaine. As for our appearances, magic is a truly remarkable gift Harry, perhaps if you’d studied harder than what I’ve been told you’d be able to hazard a guess.” 

“You already know I’ll swear the oath, you’ve won, tell me.” His voice was firm and the passing look of amusement on Vol-, Elaine’s face told him she’d do just that, and so she did.

“Rituals can do a great many things, but there’s always a cost. Sometimes so abhorrent that your typical ritual doer would shy away from them.” 

Harry supposed that meant she’d murdered somebody or done something equally as morally reprehensible. There was nothing he could do but say the words and tie her hands, at least then the world would be safe even if it cost him his life, forever. 

“I’ll swear the oath, I’ve said as much already. But you’ll swear yours first.” Harry would not be tricked into saying his, only for  _ Elaine  _ to get out of hers.

“You’re far more clever than Snape gives you credit for,” Elaine said with a small before motioning towards the other girl in the room, causing Bella to step forward with her wand already drawn.

Elaine then unbound him - though not before giving him a look that read ‘don’t try anything'. It was very effective, or at least would have been if he’d considered trying to escape or cause a fuss. She’d followed that up by stretching out her right hand towards him, something in which she’d expected him to mimic immediately if her smugness was anything to go by. Only he was reluctant at the very moment, knowing that once he’d made the vow he would be stuck with her for the remainder of his life. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to save everyone, he did, life was simply a steep price to pay when in the moment.

“Clasp her hand, Potter.” Bellatrix’s tone was sharp, nudging him into action.

He raised his hand and grabbed a hold of the cool to the touch dark ladys’ standing in front of him. Upon doing so, Bellatrix raised her wand over their now joined hands as a chain slithered from her wand, intertwining them together. Once they ceased their growing and moving, Bellatrix spoke.

“Do you, Elaine Merope Riddle, swear to hereby renounce senseless murder and torturing while banning the very same for all that follow you?”

“I do.” Elaine’s voice did not waver and when she spoke the words, Harry felt the magic in the room grow.

“Do you swear to never again initiate harm against any family or friends of Harry Potter unless attack first? And do you swear to cease all violent means of seizing power?”

“I do.” Her voice stayed as strong as it’d been before.

Bellatrix turned her attention from her master and over to him.

“Will you, Harry James Potter, swear to stay close to Elaine Merope Riddle in perpetuity, close by meaning within ten kilometres unless otherwise allowed to leave by the aforementioned witch?” 

He swallowed and looked away from the two girls, “I will.” 

“Will you swear to never attempt in killing or assist in the killing of Elaine Merope Riddle or those close to her?” 

“I will.” 

As he’d finished those words, the chains holding together their hands vanished in one final burst of magic. It was done, he’d sworn away his life for the safety of all those he cherished, he only hoped they’d understand why he’d done it whenever they next spoke.

Elaine had the opposite emotional response that he had, looking elated she stood up from her seat while looking towards Bella and Harry.

“I imagine the three of us will have quite a bit of fun in these coming years.” 

She’d then gripped Harry on his arm and Bellatrix on hers, whisking them away from England, to a place that not even Dumbledore would think to look.

*****

**July 6th 1997**

**Malfoy Manor**

**Early Morning**

“Welcome home, my Lady.” Lucius Malfoy greeted from upon his knee in the direction of Elaine - Harry and Bella standing beside her.

“Follow me,” Elaine said as she brushed past him, Lucius hurried to do that and trailed after the seemingly thirty or so year old woman. Without looking at him and while the others followed her, Elaine questioned Malfoy senior, “Were you successful in your task, Lucius?” 

“Yes, my lady. Your new position as Advisor to Minister has been cemented, our opposition could not stall the vote any longer.” Lucius sounded incredibly smug to Harry, far more so than he cared to hear coming from the man. 

“I take it my new identity is complete as well?” Elaine had finally stopped walking and took a seat at the head of the Malfoy dining table, Lucius hurried to sit two seats from her left as he scrambled for something within his robes. Once procured, he slid them across the ebony table until they were in Elaine’s hands.

“As promised, my lady.” Lucius’ smugness was gone, apprehension in its place.

“Good, good. Did you secure the location of the wand as well?” That was the final task she’d given Lucius during their last meeting two months back. 

They’d been in order; Secure Bellatrix and Elaine new identities that wouldn’t have them instantly arrested by the DMLE, Appoint Elaine into a position of power using any means necessary (imperius’ and bribery was heavily done of course) and secure the location of the Elder Wand after Dumbledore's unfortunate passing from the curse she’d placed on the ring.

Harry had been distraught at the man’s passing when he’d heard, so much so that he’d almost lost the tentative relationship they’d built over the two years by the girl's side. Oh, what a two years they’d been as he began to recall the time that had passed.

*****

**January 7th 1996**

**Nott Manor**

“Rise and Shine, Potter, our master calls for you.” Bella’s voice greeted him in the usual bratty tone he’d come to hear from the woman.

She’d changed physically once the six months had passed; her body was no longer emaciated, her paleness lessened if only by a shade, her baggy eyes and crazy hair looked incredibly healthy and presentable. All that hadn’t changed was who she outwardly was - a bratty and fanatically loyal maniac. 

Bella hadn’t killed once, nor tortured, she’d have lost her magic if she did. Instead what she’d done was imperius, and often. Harry had tried vehemently to stop it initially, but Elaine had been quick in pulling him back, telling him to let the girl have her fun rather than risk her doing anything worse or more creative. 

That in of itself was another thing quick to take root within the group; Elaine playing peacekeeper while Bellatrix lost her sanity on the daily, the latter could be blamed on Azkaban, but how horrible could it truly be to make somebody as mentally unscrewed as Bellatrix Lestrange? 

“Don’t keep her waiting,” Bellatrix said threateningly as she poked him in the chest with a sharpened nail. 

“Yeah, fine,” Harry responded, standing up and exiting the room with the crazy one behind him while heading towards the crazier one.

When he entered into the main office in the Nott’s manor (finally being back in England, after they’d run off to the Continent for the first half-dozen months), the place being one Elaine had taken over from the family, he saw her seated behind the extravagant desk with a stack of parchment on it. She looked towards the door as he stepped in and smiled at him, something she’d done since day one and something Harry had yet to return frequently if at all. 

“Good morning, Harry. I trust you slept well?” 

“Yes, as I always do.” Harry’s scar no longer hurt, nor did he have any illogical mood swings, not since he’d come to be near or interact with Elaine on a daily basis.

“Very good, I had something I wished to ask of you before we take our breakfast, do come here.” Elaine pointed towards a seat beside her and waited for him to approach before elaborating on her inquiry for him.

She knew he loathed assisting her, but for whatever reason, she’d always felt the need to include him in plans; rarely did his say change anything, but once in a blue moon, he could have her tone down the use of illegal means. 

Harry grumbled to himself as he made his way beside her, looking down at the topmost bit of parchment rather than have her explain what it could be in reference to. What he saw shocked him, it was the machinations in freeing Sirius, something he’d long wanted to do but even Dumbledore had said would be too problematic. 

He looked at the woman beside him and narrowed his eyes, “What do you want from me if you’re doing this?” 

Bella, who had been standing in the doorway unseen, laughed. 

Elaine shot her a quick look that conveyed displeasure at the outburst and looked back at Harry. “I told you that it may take years for your hatred towards me to turn to companionship, followed by friendship and eventually, romance. Think of this as a gesture one makes to a new friend, to convey the dedication I have towards ensuring our cohesion.” 

She was hoping he’d be more amiable instead of being as short as he’d been. 

He supposed he could do that if she  _ did  _ end up freeing his Godfather, who knows, maybe he could push to visit with his friends, Merlin knows how worried they must be. 

*****

**July 4th 1996**

**Greengrass Estate**

“Will you still not join us in bed?” Was the first thing he’d woken up to on the one year anniversary of his going with the two Witches. No pleasantries, cake or parties, no, it was Elaine being annoyed that he’d rather still sleep in a separate room alone than spend it with the two girls who were anything but discreet about the happenings inside it. 

Harry rolled over with a sigh of effort and a groan from shaking off the sleep that’d been over him, he looked into Elaine’s brown eyes. “No, that’s one of the farthest things from my mind and would be far too soon considering the circumstances that came to pass for us to even be living together.”

Seeing a woman that was visually near thirty and pouting  _ could  _ be cute, less so when you realized that woman was quite aways older than that and less so still when realizing just who that woman was; yet Elaine still tried it.

“You could have more sway in what I do if you were in the room where we converse. Maybe the same could be said of Bella.” 

“Coercion isn’t going to work again, Elaine.” She’d already gotten him a few times, he’d put his foot down since.

“Fine,” Elaine got up from her seat and stood in the doorway, looking back at him she said, “You’re still joining us for the meal with Lucius and Narcissa tonight, don’t think you can shake that off.”

Harry rolled back over in bed and put his face into the pillow.

He’d been allowed to write to his friends, to Sirius and most importantly, to Dumbledore only recently. A condition of that allowance was his joining Bella and Elaine at meals or other private functions with her supporters to show that he was with her now, it was a bit humiliating but the woman had made her followers call him ‘Lord’ rather than any petty nicknames. 

Lucius Malfoy calling him ‘Lord Potter’ as he had a few times now had been very amusing, almost worth the cost; all of the others that he’d met hadn’t been worth it. Half were vile and the half that weren't, well, they were Slytherin to the bone, interactions were always dull with the latter.

“Fine.” Harry returned to the woman still standing in the doorway, unmoving until she’d hear a response from him.

“If it’s any consolation, Bella does look so very forward to ‘teaching’ Draco a few curses.” Elaine laughed when Harry turned his head towards her and scooched upright, smiling to herself and saying, “I thought that might get your attention.” 

For all the time he’s been away from his friends, time in which he’d changed to see the world in a more grey tone, it had done nothing to temper the utter loathing he felt for the Malfoy brat.

“Tell Bella I’d like to volunteer as an assistant of hers.” 

“Already done, Potter, it’s our gift to you for our year anniversary,” Bellatrix popped up behind Elaine, the former continuing with crudeness, “If you weren’t such a maid, we could offer you a different kind of gift.” 

Harry blushed and looked away from the two witches. Both of which looked and sounded amused based on the chuckling (or cackling in Bellatrix’ case).

*****

**July 6th 1997**

**Rosier Isle Retreat**

“Are you absolutely certain you’re ready to reemerge completely, Harry?” Elaine asked in a concerned tone, hand on his shoulder while Bellatrix looked across at him from the opposite side of the room, amusement plain to see on her face.

“Yes.” He’d said that thrice already while they’d sat in the parlour room where the floo access was. 

“Your friends will finally have near unrestricted access to you, as will your godfather,” Elaine look patronizingly at him now, such a look irked Harry but the woman paid him no mind as she continued, “I know you seem to think they’ve forgiven you over those letters you’ve been trading, but be prepared for them to confront you in person; every person would surely do that so long as they had a modicum of sense.”

“I get it, yes, thank you.” Harry pushed towards the floo access and was intercepted by Bellatrix almost immediately.

“Wait wait wait, Potter, our Lady had something she wanted to say to you before leaving this ‘manor’.” Bellatrix 

He rolled his eyes at the woman and turned back to facing Elaine, she always had something to add no matter the scenario or moment they were in. 

It’d been two whole years that he’d gotten to know the two older women, two years that he began to understand them on a fundamental level; mental being a keyword. 

Bellatrix and Elaine were far off from sane, they felt no remorse using the illegal methods to gain power or whatever item that’d taken their fancy. Nor did the latter feel anything but elation when making one of her followers give up a property for their usage - she would take anything she wanted, as she’d done with him and smile as she did it. It irked him to no end the means the two witches would use to get whatever they wanted but thankfully and over time, he’d gotten the influence to curtail them. 

At first, it had been slow going; with Elaine always trying to read him and understand their connection while Bella was trying to see what made him so attractive to the lover she’d had far longer than he’d known. Eventually, his hatred cooled to a strong dislike, and that too changed to a neutral feeling; months flew by and he eventually came to begrudgingly admit they’d grown on him - not enough for a relationship, no, he would not be intimate with them until the day they wore him down. 

Knowing them, such a day would surely come to pass if he allowed it.

“Did you not hear me?” Elaine stood right in front of him, bending her knees slightly to look him in the eyes as the woman was still taller than him.

“No,” Harry admitted with a shrug.

“You impudent br-” Bella had been roused by his carelessness, he’d long gotten over the fear it provided when realizing she was all bark and no bite after Riddle took her fangs.

“Bella, none of that, he’s to eventually be ours, now’s not the time to go ruining your bond.” Elaine’s chastizing caused Bella to look down and mumble ‘yes mistress’, the woman still being fanatically loyal as he’d ever seen.

Elaine finally spoke to him while their eye contact stayed locked, “Tonight I wish for you to join us in bed - no intimacies need be had but I would like to celebrate a victory by having you spend your first night with us.” 

Harry groaned, they’d had this conversation many times over; he wouldn’t do it until he felt he was rea-

“You may have a say in what I approve once my position as Minister is achieved within the next couple of years should you agree.” 

Elaine was trying to bribe him… it worked.

“Deal.” He’d intoned, much to the pleasure of the tall dark-haired woman who had locked his eyes with hers. 

Elaine stood up, grabbed his hand as Bella moved from across the room - it was time to Floo to Malfoy’s.

  
  


*********

**July 6th 1997**

**Malfoy Manor**

**Early Morning**

Harry had spaced out for the entirety of the conversation and then some, realizing belatedly that he was being dragged up to the Master Bedroom in the East Wing that Malfoy had built exclusively for them as they’d bounced around during the years they’d been waiting while Elaine gathered her resources.

“Welcome back, big bad Potter,” Bellatrix said, bopping his nose before letting go of his hand and prancing off towards the bedroom they all shared.

He followed her in and saw Elaine already dressed for bed while laying out her clothing for the next day. Harry had come to see that she’d planned extensively when given the chance and tonight, the night before she started her new job, was no different.

“Tell me for the sake of my mind, what’s your plan again?” Harry had been privy to and assisted in the development of her new course of action. Not that he didn’t trust her to follow through with it, he wanted to hear her speak it again. It would set him at ease with this being the day before they initiated their plan to  **_peacefully_ ** take over Wizarding Great Britain.

Elaine turned to him, rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement, but still answered his question, “Using my new position as essentially the second most powerful person in the Ministry, I will build up my reputation at the same time Lucius along with my other followers build up my support basis. Bribes and Imperius curses will be the worst things done, your feelings are well known on the matter, Harry, but this is my very purpose. I will lead Wizarding Great Britain into a new era with progress and unification, some illegal things are always done for the good of a nation. Anyhow, once I’ve built up my dossier enough and we’ve secured two-thirds support in the Wizengamot along with having placed those loyal to us in Directorships and other important positions, I make my bid for power. A vote of no-confidence will be passed after the collapsing of the government and fabricated evidence implicating the current minister comes to light, upon that happening, I will be made Minister.” 

“Alright, go-”

“Do you  _ really  _ need to make her say that for the dozenth time, Potter? You know Elaine is devoted towards your happiness and kept in check by the vow, we both are, stop being such a stick in the mud.” Bella said all of that without even looking at him - the girl was already tucked into bed on the leftmost side that she’d always taken.

Harry didn’t dignify that with a response to her, he did however nod to Elaine who rolled her eyes and pointed towards the centre of the bed. Her gesture was clear enough, she wanted to rest or have downtime, not discuss any more business while they were in a room they promised to keep clear of strife. 

“Tell me how your first day goes, Elaine… and thank you, for doing this peacefully,” Harry added that to respect how changed she’d become, he was sure she could be creative enough to find ways to take the Ministry far faster, but she’d not done so upon his request. He knew it would have gotten bloody and if her followers acted only in defence in terms of killing, well, they’d only end up having more lives lost. 

“You’re welcome, Harry,” Elaine strutted right up to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips before looking into his eyes, “I’ve told you already and it’s been true for a while now… I love you, you are the first thing I can say I’ve ever felt that…  _ emotion _ towards.” She’d spat out the word ‘emotion’ but it didn’t ruin the happiness that Harry felt.

She’d changed and so had he, he’d made the right choice to save the lives of so many.

“Now go off to bed, I have a bit of work to do before my first day of work at the Ministry and I’m sure I’ll be needing to work off quite a bit of stress upon my return.” 

Elaine said that as she spun him around and slapped his bum, using the strength her magically given body gave her to send him off in the direction of the bed.

He laughed and turned towards her, “Yes ma’am, miss Advisor!” 

  
  


*****

**July 12th 1999**

**Ministry of Magic Assembly Hall**

“Congratulations, Minister Gaunt.” The new Head of the DMLE, Aster Rosier, congratulated as he passed by the trio of Bella, Elaine and Harry. 

Lucius Malfoy approached next, he was serving as Chief Warlock now, after being moved from an Undersecretary position. His latter position had been vital in their taking over of the government. 

That didn’t mean Harry liked the man anymore; Harry still utterly despised him, but if there was anything Malfoy Senior could do, it was politics, and ruthlessly so. Well, that’s only if you counted the numerous imperius curses cast and the mass amounts of galleons used on bribes. 

He looked around to ensure nobody was over close to him and hid a smile, saying, “Congratulations, my Lady.” 

Once he left from his spot in front of the trio, more and more came to pay their respects upon her winning the Wizengamot vote for the position. It’d been close, closer than they’d thought even, as a few ‘bribed’ members had taken their money without casting their vote correctly. Elaine wouldn’t kill them, she’d gotten used to avoiding murder, she’d instead make his life a living hell legally.

It still rubbed Harry the wrong way, that being how Bellatrix and Elaine senselessly ended social lives whenever somebody opposed them. He’d gotten over it mainly due to others being just as corrupt or worse - politics were terrible, he’d learned that exceedingly fast once Elaine threw him to the wolves so to speak.

Regardless, they’d do it with or without his permission, they’d done so often but as time went by they’d slowly decreased in the crimes done. Harry had a positive effect on the two older women, he was thankful for that and hoped one day in the future, they’d grow so well that they’d no longer commit a crime weekly.

That was a far stretch, but one could dream.

“Finally we’re done with this snore-fest, you should have gone with my plan of putting each and every single one of them under the imperius. This would have gone much faster if you had.” Bellatrix was her usual spoiled, impulsive self. He’d gotten to know the girl who thought herself Merlin’s gift to the world, she was incredibly good, just not better than Elaine or himself once he’d been trained.

“Quiet, Bella.” Elaine harshly whispered while the last of the men was making his way out of the office, quite luckily for the lot of them it was a man that had the dark mark - Harry had seen him quite often in the last few weeks.

“She’s right, we can finally head back to Black Manor.” Harry didn’t often agree with his other lover, their personalities being completely different and all, but in this instance he did. Ministry affairs, anything remotely political, or in the presence of pompous gits like Malfoy was somewhere he never wanted to spend any time. 

“Oh alright, if you two must end my rejoicing early then so be it. I only hope you can make up for it once we’re home.” Elaine was incredibly suggestive and when they’d become intimate a little over a year back, well, she was just as demanding as always.

“We can,  _ mistress,  _ we always do.” Bella had originally called her that as in reverence, it’d changed from that a few months ago and never failed to arouse Harry.

“You do, my pet,” Elaine caressed Bella’s face, turning to Harry after the girl tried to further the touching, “Perhaps you can finally give us Heir’s, I won’t hear any more of that 'not ready' talk either.” 

Harry gulped at the suggestion and lustful looks that greeted him upon Elaine’s crassness. 

A sudden flashing of red in her eyes and the burst of teasing he felt through their connection alerted him to what her plan was, as always, he was powerful to stop her when she’d meant it.

Elaine shot three stunners at him without Harry even having the chance to pull out his wand. She’d done it so close to him that dodging would be impossible, and it was. His body never hit the ground though, as she’d cast a cushioning spell beneath him immediately after the stunners. His body was levitated between the two girls as they each took a hold of him and one another.

Harry’s last memory for that day would be Bella’s and Elaine’s in sync maniacal laughing as they apparated him directly to their master bedroom.

  
  
  



End file.
